626
Jeff digs up Peter's coffin and finds it empty. Adam follows Eve to Jeff's apartment and strangles her. Synopsis Teaser : An early dusk over the great estate of Collinwood as if the night were trying to cover what has happened here. An afternoon which started with the highest hopes of happiness, has ended in tragedy. The guests all assembled for a wedding have all left the great house, knowing that wedding may never take place. And the would-be groom has run frantically to a deserted graveyard, to find a grave nearly 200 years old, a grave which may be his own. Elizabeth helps Victoria put away her wedding gown and veil while Roger catches up with Jeff at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Roger tries to get Jeff to not open the grave and threatens to call the police. Jeff opens Peter's coffin anyway and finds it empty. Act I Jeff reels from seeing the empty grave, but Roger tries to convince him that it means nothing. Jeff states that he no longer believes that he is really alive and from this century. Roger convinces Jeff to stay away from Victoria while in this state. Meanwhile, Victoria decides to go to the cemetery, but Elizabeth convinces her to stay. She tells Elizabeth that Jeff told her that Eve was the one who travelled back in time and brought back The Collins Family History Book. Vicky makes Elizabeth swear that the men will not keep any secrets from her. Looking through the book Victoria reads about her own execution in 1795/96 and flashes back to the gallows and Collinsport Gaol. Act II Victoria continues her flashback of Peter Bradford and the day of her hanging, particularly Peter's insistence that he would find her. Roger returns and tells Victoria that he left Jeff in the graveyard. Victoria is determined to see Jeff. Meanwhile, Eve goes to Jeff's boarding room and, thinking he is at the door in the dark, calls to him and tells him she "will make everything all right," but when the figure steps out of the shadows, it turns out to be Adam. They fight and Eve confesses that earlier in the day she had lied to him when she said she was happy with Adam, but that she has always hated him because of his physical deformities. Adam loses control and strangles Eve. We hear her death scream. Act III Jeff returns to his room with a plan to go to New York City. He begins to pack his suitcase when Victoria arrives. He lets her in and tells her he has decided to leave because he does not know how much longer he will be allowed to stay in the 20th century now that he knows he really is Peter Bradford. She tells him there is still time to get married tonight, but he keeps packing. Jeff sees something frightening in the closet and tries to get Victoria to leave, but having seen the expression on his face, she goes to the closet and sees Eve's corpse. Memorable quotes : Jeff (to Victoria): Why? You want to keep track of me? The amazing new phenomena? The ghost who breathes? Your favourite freak. ---- : Jeff: Is there a law against opening your own casket? ---- : Jeff: Touch me Mr. Collins. ---- : Peter: I'll find you somehow, remember that. I'll find you. Remember. ---- : Jeff: I was always Peter Bradford to you anyway. : Victoria: Yes, you were. ---- : Jeff: The sad case of Victoria Winters and Peter Bradford. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Roger Davis as Jeff Clark / Peter Bradford → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Robert Rodan as Adam → * ← Marie Wallace as Eve → Background information and notes Production * Final episode narrated by Alexandra Moltke. Moltke narrated 381 episodes, including the first 270, more than any other cast member. * In the first of only two episodes this ever happened, 2 acting credits appears after Alexandra Moltke's credit. Marie Wallace & Robert Rodan. Story * Judge McClain is name of the person who was supposed to perform the wedding ceremony of Jeff and Victoria. that Roger said that the officiant was a "minister". The judge might be a backup since the big wedding did not come off as planned. * The dates on the time tables Jeff uses are as follows: April 28, 1968 revised May 13, 1968. * FLASHBACK: Victoria remembers the day of her execution in 1796. During her flashback to the day she was hanged, the executioner comes to her wearing a black hood, the hood was not present when the executioner and jailer came for her on that day, as seen in 460. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: (reads from Collins family history book). * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Eve made Adam happy. It was either three or six months that Victoria spent in 1795. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise from previous episode, Jeff says "Is there a law against opening your own casket?" However, he previously said "coffin" instead of "casket". Also, Jeff's white shirt was almost spotless, and his arms, hands and face are clean. In the reprise the shirt is extremely soiled and dirty and Jeff's hands, arms and face are covered with dirt. * Joan Bennett vacillates between saying Roger and Jeff will return soon, when either name would have been acceptable. This almost could qualify as a realistic mistake by the character rather than a blooper. * Jeff's apartment, when seen in episodes 602 and 611, was entered at stage right, by the fireplace. Now it is entered stage left. 611 was directed by Sean Sullivan, 602, 626 & 627 by Lela Swift. You have this backwards. "Stage right" and "stage left" are from the performer's perspective looking toward the audience, not the audience's perspective looking at the stage. So in this episode, the entrance to Jeff's apartment is from stage right. * Eve obviously got into Jeff's apartment OK, so it must have been open. When Adam comes following Eve, he just opens the door. When Jeff arrives later, he unlocks the door (suggesting he would have locked it earlier). * When there's a close-up of the bottom of Jeff's apartment door as Adam approaches, you can see that the floor is cement (which a studio floor would be). What apartment has cement floors? * Roger Davis drops a book while speaking to Victoria and packing; she almost picks it up, which would have been normal; it would be as normal for her character to decide not to as it would be for the actress. * When Jeff runs from the cemetery, Davis puts his hand on a gravestone that visibly moves, which then continues to wobble back and forth. Also, his head hits a branch and drops a leaf. * A hanging tree branch seems to block Roger for a time. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen when Victoria and Elizabeth talk about the book. * When Louis Edmonds returns to the room, he forgets his line, then remembers it just as Alexandra Moltke steps on his line. * Eve has spent the past two weeks trying to convince Roger Davis's character that his name is Peter, but when she thinks he is outside the door, she keeps calling him Jeff. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 626 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 626 - The Amazing New Phenomenon Gallery ( }}) 626e.jpg|Victoria & Elizabeth 626n.jpg|Adam & Eve 626r.jpg|Photograph of Victoria 0626